Enough For Me
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: Just these simple words are enough for me....Oneshot, ShadAmy, slightly dark, kinda bloody. Please Review!


**Enough For Me**

Shadow stood in the debris of buildings, all destroyed by the Black Arms.

He held a loaded machine gun down in his right hand, he was soaked in the blood of innocents, splattered all over his arms, on his hands.

Bodies lay around him, none alive.

Fires burned thought the ruined city, as if the signified his own rage, burning every last survivor, anyone who sought to escape his judgment.

He gazed expressionlessly at the blood that pooled all around him, his red eyes glared with cold viciousness.

He didn't need them.

He didn't need anybody.

He did not need his memories.

He took one step forward, blood splashing around his feet as he moved.

"Shadow."

Shadow turned to the direction of the small voice he had just heard; his red eyes met green ones.

There amidst the debris nearby stood Amy Rose.

She was covered in bruises and little wounds that bled ever so little.

Her green eyes bore into his, and for the slightest moment, he felt shame.

Shaking it off, he spoke.

"What is it?" he asked, oblivious to their surroundings.

"….I…"

"You injure yourself for no reason coming here, for I have no intention of saving anyone." He interrupted before she could begin.

"There is a reason." She replied firmly, her voice hinting irritation at his last comment.

Shadow's eyes narrowed on her in suspicion.

"I won't answer you if you ask about what I have done." He stated.

"I have no intention of asking that." She answered back immediately.

"…Then why would you come to see me in such a pitiful state, in a place such as this, and this sort of situation?" Shadow asked her, turning around completely, to fully face her.

"…..I simply wanted…." Amy's eyes narrowed seemingly in sorrow, her eyes drifted to the floor.

"What would I have that you would want?" he asked, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"…..I simply wanted to be with you……is that….not enough for you?" she now stared him directly in the eyes, tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

Shadow's eyes widened.

These words were so simple.

Yet they made him feel something.

He felt the emotion in just those words.

He dropped his gun, hearing it hit the dirty concrete floor loudly, falling into a puddle of blood.

The tears slid down her face as she closed her eyes softly, letting the tears fall into the blood around them, causing small ripples.

Shadow walked to her, stopping when he was directly in front of her.

"…Is this wish…not enough?" she asked him though her tears, keeping her eyes shut in embarrassment for showing her tears.

Silently, Shadow pulled her into an embrace, the blood slashed onto him marking her as well.

Her eyes shot open in surprise, tears splashing out like glass being shattered into many small pieces.

"……….It is enough. Much more than enough that you could ever love me, a murderer, a weapon, a monster….It is strange that just those simple words could make me feel this way, yet I do...but why? Why would you so suddenly love...me?" Shadow said, holding her tightly, as if that if he were to let go, he would loose this feeling.

Amy smiled sadly, retuning his embrace lovingly.

"...you once cared for someone. Maria. You cared for her so much that you wanted to destroy the world. That to me, no matter how strange it sounds, is beautiful. It showed me that you had a heart. That no matter what, you suffered like any other person would. It showed how dedicated you were, how much compassion is in your heart. I fell in love with that." Amy said, the sad smile still held on her face.

"...But I don't understand. I killed so many people, so selfishly, so many, so cruely...how could you...ever even..." Shadow mumbled.

"I love you. I want to be with you. Even if this means loosing myself and becoming the darkness, I want to be with you. I will take on any guilt. Any shame. I don't see you as a monster at all. Even this...does not faze me." Amy said.

Amy felt something cold hit her shoulder.

Tears.

Shadow was crying.

She held him more tightly.

"I love you…even in this darkness."

Shadow realized at her words.

He did need her.

And now he had taken her into the blood drenched darkness as well.

And now he knew, that this was enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt emo tonight folks, please review!! I think it's good!


End file.
